


淤青

by 7CHI



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7CHI/pseuds/7CHI
Relationships: 昊磊, 柴哈 - Relationship, 磊昀 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	淤青

晚上十点半，刘昊然站在城市里新建没多久的立交桥上，带着一种很青春的成熟。橙黄色的烟嘴被浸得湿烂，湿烂成他青涩的短短胡茬，就像称作收割弃儿的瑟缩麦秸梗，小小的被忘记收割的征兆。耸立的灯光撞在他头顶上又破碎开来，很小很小一粒光点洒在他低垂无力的眼角，显得有一种深沉的落寞之意，脚下面一座红扑扑的桥又寂静无声地做出唇语，很口齿不清的，把马路折断开，吐出好多大小不一的车子出来，一架银色的停泊在马路牙子旁边，车灯一闪一闪就像星期二电视的雪花信号。里面疑似下来一个人，刚栽的细脚伶仃的一颗梧桐挡得影影绰绰。刘昊然轻轻笑了一下，弧度极精确轻佻，绕着烟圈吐出两个字：吴磊。倒也听得不是很清楚。

朝桥的方向来，看不大清，上来就知道了。吴磊多正直一张脸，棱角弧度都碰巧的精妙，眼睛大许多，脸也更小……真是五官都精雕细琢，再及其麻利地拼凑在一起。相比之下刘昊然一双单眼皮，薄薄的嘴唇，正巧是恰到好处的衔接，把他整张脸蒙上一层独特清澈的滤镜，整个人显得青春无限，譬喻成一方自尊的艳阳，四条浓密的眉毛面面相觑，像两对辙痕。吴磊看到他那张脸，走过来离得近了些，刘昊然呼出来的烟雾都被裹挟进吴磊的鼻腔，吴磊摇了一下头：怎么还抽烟呢？声音听起来好像有点感冒。刘昊然心里觉得假心假意，侧头轻瞥了一眼，打个照面似的陌生：你管我。刚刚下车呐，刚刚给谁打电话呢？

吴磊沉默了好久，说：傻逼，我他妈就是这样的人了是吧，挖你墙角？刘昊然马上就笑了，果不其然的假安慰假关心，忽明忽暗的火星突然灭了：吴磊。吴磊抬头看他一眼，他们的身高一直伯仲难分，足以平视，或者可以说，他们几乎每一个方面都是永恒的一两分之差，两只配套的平齐的筷子，参差不齐好像只是因为拿的方法，争先恐后地挤压出差距。往桌子上一笃，又变成一面互相映照的镜子，生命中面面俱到的另一半；他们是一对不融于骨肉的至亲至爱。吴磊皱了皱眉毛，防止眼泪等诸如此类的东西滑下来，说：干什么？刘昊然怔着，车辙印悻悻地坠下去：我们这算爱吧，友爱也行。吴磊站在他旁边：怎么回事你，突然非主流了？刘昊然开口，成为最后的封缄：爱啊，好爱好爱，我们爱都爱到一块去。

吴磊吸了一下鼻子，说：刘昊然，你有病吧。

遇到张若昀那个早上很平静，雨下得很小很小，倒在刘昊然房间上把屋里的暖气兼收并蓄，清脆可爱的声音模糊成闷沉的溶解，湿冷地从窗缝里面沁出来，好像玻璃在流一场好痛苦好隐忍的血泪。刘昊然正在收拾衣服，一件暖融融的带有极大可能性的羊绒大衣，显出一种故作成熟的失重的柔情。刘昊然在电话响了十四秒钟后去开门，打开门的一瞬间看到吴磊把打开的手掌盖起来又舒开，米白色的围巾歪斜地倾倒在颈脖上，堪堪地围起来，马上想起吴磊那片白绒绒的鸭绒被来，其实内心想的是没有什么可以联系起来的。吴磊顶着一片柔软的栗色头发，像一只活泼灵动的犬类，嘴唇抿出弧度笑开，连笑都笑得那么奢侈：快点进来。吴磊两首扒着门，像契合在他家的门框上，诶，你说，你怎么就心理有问题了，还要去看医生。要你管啊？刘昊然，没给你脸哈。刘昊然做出一副撵客的姿态，说：滚滚滚。

办公室里很亮，亮到头顶的圆圆一顶小灯舒展开来又好像有蝇虫在那里疲于奔命，刘昊然耳里就只有嗡嗡嗡……嗡嗡……扑打翅膀的声音。此刻他感觉自己也是光影之蝇虫在疾病的海洋里拳打脚踢，只是隐约地感觉到吴磊站在他后面目光炽烈，把他的脊背灼烧弯曲，疼痛在骨髓里逃窜……太奇怪了，究竟什么样才能算正常？吴磊的眼神好像透过他直直剐蹭到医生的脸。刘昊然垂下一双惊慌失措的眼睛，斜视着看面前医生的头也瘪下去，此刻那个瘪下去的主人的声音蓦然钻进他耳朵里，想到这儿突然就笑了。医生有一双和他一样惊慌柔软的下垂眼，犬科的标配，还有一张翕动的嘴唇，配套递上一层服帖的儿化音，嘴唇边一个小小的滞断的唇洞，鼻尖映衬着小小的圆滑如句号的痣。开口了：同学，你可以让你的朋友先出去一会儿吗？刘昊然说好，感受到吴磊的手轻轻搭了他一下，浮光掠影似的。

小刘，你看着我好吗？刘昊然把头抬起来一点点，脑里闪过去的却是难道他对每一个病人都这么亲切吗？白大褂袖口有一粒细弱的黑色，是圆珠笔墨水吧……他想到医生伏下来在病历本上径自书写的时候抬起手腕小小的惊慌，医生应该明白他的心理疾病来源于广袤无垠的想象。张医生。刘昊然开口。张若昀笑了，带着很自尊又很柔和的声音问他：什么让你这么难过呢？告诉我好不好？

刘昊然想，不好。是什么……是什么让他难过呢？吴磊，一定是吴磊了。吴磊为什么可以在老师面前这么生动活泼，反倒把自己衬托成一种畸形的沤黑黯淡。烂熟的二十二个笔画，在草稿本上鞭挞了百次千次甚至万次！为什么他们的遭遇乃至人生不能一模一样？就好像吴磊的生命是二十二画而自己往往要多出那三画，这样的异同对他来说太痛苦了。他也不会想到这些半吊子痛苦会被自己毫无遮拦地干呕出来，张若昀医生用他那双和他极相似的眼睛看着他，他有一种被贯穿的苦楚，转过他的舌尖又变成，我求你，你知道吗，你懂不懂？

刘昊然记得最后他是流泪了的，好烫的眼泪，脖子上的围巾也是吴磊和他一起买的，眼泪掉在上面才和吴磊的显得不那么雷同。他记得最后张若昀的嘴唇张开的频率很小，但有一种很可爱的美，他说：小刘，这里是药单，以后可以再来找我，我的名片在这里，拿好咯。刘昊然的眼泪被擦掉，回转在鼻腔的只剩张若昀衬衫上坦荡的薄荷烟味道，他这个十八岁可爱的高中生，两只脚的筋骨都断裂，无法降落了。

吴磊等他看完医生后和他一起去吃火锅，火锅店里面好多人，好热。吴磊把他的围巾摘下来，筷子在锅里翻动，只字不提刚刚所谓心理咨询，刘昊然的眼眶好红他也看到。只是说，明天半期考，你复习好没有。刘昊然笑得很奇怪，扯出一个比哭还要难看的笑，没有，你呢？吴磊说，不是陪你吗。傻逼。刘昊然有点生气，吴磊只看到温差挤压出的白雾笼在刘昊然那张好白好白的脸上，眼睛看不大清楚，听到刘昊然说：那你问个屁。吴磊正在把一块豆腐从烫红的红汤锅底里打捞出来，书包还背在肩上，忘记取下来。刘昊然笃一下王老吉，凉茶悄悄跑出来一点点，书包不取啊？吴磊说，行行行，你是我大爷。

回去的时候他们压马路，街上没多少人，昏暗暗的光刺破树叶一层一层的押止，漏出来都洒在地上。刘昊然歪一下头，虎牙露出来，口腔里还是撺掇出一滩浓郁的火锅味，吴磊一瞬间觉得那种味道消散不开了，可刘昊然那支眼光依旧那么狡黠的。刘昊然说，我开了安眠药。吴磊愣一下，仔细可以看出来瞳孔细微的瑟缩，嗯，生病了？吴磊感觉到肩膀被压了一下，挤出一片扁平的脊梁，刘昊然的声音流水一样滑进他耳朵里：嗨，屁事没有。今天那个医生长得还挺好看的。吴磊撇嘴，刘昊然，神经病吧你。

事情的断裂是源于一个破碎的暑假。刘昊然那天刚好收到吴磊的短信，两个日期很不上不下地卡在一个奇异的凹槽里，齿痕一列一列排开一片陌生的巧合。怎么说呢，张若昀在他家里面。此刻正端着一杯温度穿插均匀的纸杯小口抿着温水，坐姿显得不那么随和柔软，张若昀已然确切刘昊然看他的眼神不那么普通，是近乎欲性的青涩的爱意。刘昊然进他办公室就心说大概是命中注定，爱他们相似而不雷同的眼睛，爱他的粉红色的鼻头，爱他濡湿熟软的嘴唇和下面一粒欲念羁押的唇洞。爱他就宣之于口，打他的电话，加他的微信，说爱他。即使他不知道一个心理医生是否会相信一个心理疾病患者的一见钟情；在吴磊没有来找他的第十四个夜晚，刘昊然在张若昀医院门口那颗风餐露宿的梧桐下碰撞到张若昀的嘴唇，张若昀甚至笑着推开他，他是多好多招人喜爱的一个男孩。

刘昊然坐在沙发上把犬类的笑脸贴在脸皮上，声音略带委屈地扁下去，张医生，我好痛苦。他的心浮浮沉沉，遇见真命天子就旁敲侧击，手机一直在他的卫衣前兜里挣扎着振动，蠢笨地想要把他唤醒，刘昊然，刘昊然，怎么这样，你是这样一个见色忘友的人？

［Leooooo］：我今天回来  
［Leooooo］：我爸妈不在 我来你家找你  
［Leooooo］：靠 收不到信息吗你  
［Leooooo］：二十分钟

吴磊打开门，看到的是刘昊然和刘昊然认为他一个月以前遇见过的张若昀。行李箱好重好重，开门带出的风把他的风衣吹胖，眼神棱角却依旧凌厉，栗色的头发从后而来地卷起来，席起来轻微地仰躺在他更贴近皮肤的头发上，蓬起来也显得不那么棱角分明，更贴合一个高中生的形象。这样不对，吴磊心说，找不到主语，他不知道究竟哪里爱得错位了。语气倦怠着像一只漏气的气球，刘昊然，你怎么不回我信息。刘昊然看着这个和他一起抽条拔高的竹马，无限美德地笑开了，姿态仪容可以得满分放在卤素灯下陈列，一辈子都不会显得黑黢陈旧，眼睛那么清透，轻佻就在里面荒生野长。吴磊想，什么时候他们交织的灵魂被就此放养的？

张若昀走了。晚上睡觉的时候，刘昊然家客房一直被当做杂物间处理，阿姨也打扫得很干净。两个男孩并没有说不能睡一张床上，即便是偶然，允诺也应当如同往日吞进肚子里，模拟一场无声的哑剧，但今晚并没有什么缘由可以申请特殊。刘昊然收起笑的时候看起来一直是一种委屈的神态，吴磊却是极具攻击性的彬彬有礼……唇珠就那样陷下去，锋利的委屈。看清楚灯光下刘昊然那张脸，吴磊内心又压不住的恶心和休克，逸散开的惊异和破裂的心跳把他包围着。被窝刚刚裹住少年的时候很冷，吴磊整个人都像掉进盐矿洞，氯化钠淅淅沥沥结晶在他栗色的头发上，熠熠生辉，无限活泼。刘昊然感受到吴磊轻轻地抖颤了一下，脊柱却弯折起来，蛰伏的姿态。他说：你和他……怎么回事。语气却依旧是不可逆转的理直气壮。刘昊然说，我们在谈恋爱。吴磊说：你们接吻了吗？刘昊然说：亲了。吴磊表情依旧平静，推波助澜的是他的声音：他之前来我们学校做过讲座，你那天逃课去打球，没有来听。我好早好早就认识他了。刘昊然怔住，说：吴磊，你什么意思？刘昊然感觉眼里掉下灼烫的泪，灼伤他皮肤的裂痕，嘴唇因为冬天干燥的空气皲裂开，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣。吴磊也应当是流泪了，不知真假的，刘昊然只记得他的肩膀为此悲戚地颤动，却仍然像一匹带着奶腥味的小狼，把痛苦摊晒开了。

吴磊往距离刘昊然更远的地方挪，说：刘昊然，你家被窝好薄，我好冷。

刘昊然依旧去找张若昀。张若昀家里不小，风格很平洁，让刘昊然暂且忘记不知道哪里疼痛的那种无措，忘记吴磊那天早上叫他说：期中考，你之前那支涂卡笔坏了，我帮你买了一支，在你书包里。刘昊然说好。此刻刘昊然坐在张若昀干燥柔软的单人床上有血有肉地呼吸。

刘昊然记得那天晚上他对张若昀说：哥，我可以吗？张若昀说好。然后是接吻，张若昀口腔里薄荷的味道分崩离析，偷渡到刘昊然身体里，浸湿每一个毛孔。刘昊然感觉到张若昀嘴唇尽可能的柔软，年长的包庇，在这场恋爱中他的稚嫩往往成了败笔。刘昊然含住张若昀饱满温情的胸乳时脑子里面却舒开一张吴磊的脸，那是一张和他同等血气方刚的脸，相似的、侥幸的平铺直叙。想到这里眼泪全部没过眼眶的堤坝，势如破竹地坠落下来，没有后续血肉模糊的晦涩，直愣愣地心痛着。张若昀为此不太自持地碎开了，一双柔白的手臂环住他的脖子，昊然，你哭什么啊？我都没哭呢。表情很柔美很湿软，刘昊然突然读懂了为什么张若昀有这样一种气质可以抱住两株相似的灵魂，紧接着在他的怀抱里哭成一个未到五岁的小孩，哭成一颗折碎的新笋。张若昀眉毛无可奈何地垂下来，声音又被挤压成稀碎的一片，刘昊然，你别哭了。刘昊然的性器此刻抵住他柔软的穴口，手指湿淋淋地抽送出来，把阴茎契进去。张若昀发出一声猫科动物似的轻喘。

你轻点……刘昊然！……刘昊然听着张若昀把软糯低伏的嗓音融在喘息里面，感受他可爱的深度，这对他来说已经是难以比拟的幸运了，张若昀湿热的肉穴浇筑他的年轻的性器，忍不住地颤起来。他不确信是否把张若昀弄得痛了，张若昀哪一句话又带有嗔怪和疼痛之意。只有张若昀骂他，刘昊然，他妈的疼啊。刘昊然才堪堪停下来剧烈地喘息，哭得四分五裂，眼泪里碎开一道灯光。刘昊然问，若昀，你认识吴磊吗？吴磊那张脸此刻就贴在他的眼皮正前方，他总觉得能感受到他们相同频率的呼吸，和吴磊嘴角勾起来一个亦正亦邪的笑容。张若昀颤颤巍巍地推他，不要说了，不要说了。刘昊然更过分，你和他做过爱吗？张若昀平日里一分戾气被羞耻心被动地磨平，他说，没有……刘昊然，你不要说了，不要这样，好不好，算我求你。刘昊然依旧大开大合，整片皮肤透着湿漉漉的粉色，张若昀的手指很软很软地勾着他，缱绻地包裹着，还要流出体液，还要哭。

刘昊然笑，虎牙在灯光下面水润地发白亮的光，生机勃勃，无限动人的熟稔，说：欸呀，若昀，你又硬了。

吴磊在学校离他蛮远，走廊的另一头到走廊的这一段，吴磊总是盛满两眼眶的热切暂停在他们教室门口，旁边的人敲他，喂，吴磊在门口等你。天气很好，太阳光就不住慈爱地抖下来，又铿锵有力地破开玻璃窗，吴磊就站在门前。刘昊然这样看着他却好像看到他整张脸都是爱情的苦果，沉甸甸的，控制得极有技巧，极为方正。刘昊然把草稿本收到抽屉里，一支黑笔握得汗涔涔，意识到这种会面是不可逆转的。刘昊然把一股恹气提拔成活力，问：打球？吴磊说好。

刘昊然记得吴磊的汗水就这样湿黏在他身上，密不可分。每一片肌肉的束紧都带有攻击性，刘昊然不太懂。只知道跟随自己笔画似的神经系统完成这场竞争似的七巧板，把案发现场，杀人动机都拼凑出来，这是一种怎样的思路呢？刘昊然感受到吴磊从他晃神的一瞬间从他身边漏出去，又具象成一个高中生的皮相，哐当，进球。跑过去的那短短一秒钟心脏无关痛痒地搏动，什么情绪都晾开来了。汗味，男孩该有的味道，还有那种书页的气味，他也说不清楚，大概是考试时候睡着了印在手臂上的油墨。他们撞在一起的时候四条手臂从各自的空隙里穿插，两束挺直的肩膀拢在一起，看起来很像拥抱，他们的四肢都在完成这一个拥抱，吴磊的呼吸烫伤了他，刘昊然的汗水滴进彼此的T袖衫，凑成了一道汗与泪的交融，两个人都弯折成宽宽的一米五，笑声紧紧的，压抑着什么。刘昊然说，好了，不玩了。

吴磊走到旁边蓝色的塑料座椅上，书包里翻出两瓶百岁山。眼睛里那种眼神晦暗不明，说：喝水。拉拉链的声音在彼此间都很刺痛，再问：你今天去他那儿吗？刘昊然答非所问，诶，好热哦。吴磊把手腕活络得发出小小的响声。

回去的时候，刘昊然把话题自顾自地拉扯到张若昀身上，好像把心里的疑问都流畅地倾倒出来，说：你之前在我家午睡的时候，手机忘记关。我看到他给你发微信，说有什么问题吗，磊磊。我不知道这是真正的感情，他对每个人都这样好的，也就是说，我们都是一样的，知道吗。吴磊把头稍微抬起来，背微微后倾，说：我想的是我们都是各自的朋友的，我什么都没做。刘昊然说，他挺好的，我好喜欢他。

吴磊把头往右边倾了一下，眼睛里没有眼神，说：他的确是一个很招人喜欢的人。但是你为什么从那天之后，就只和我聊张若昀了呢，我不太懂。

刘昊然继续凝视着自己正牌耐克的一双球鞋，笑了，你知道吗？我和他做那种事了。

这是吴磊最后一次给张若昀发消息。张若昀头像一只很可爱的小狗，眼角眉梢怎么看都畸形成刘昊然，湿皱的鼻头，舌头也是很猩红的。吴磊多明白那天他陪刘昊然去医院的时候张若昀早就把他认出来了，手指都羞怯地发抖。他们这种关系说不清道不明，大约是灵魂的知己，他心的盅瓮都是张若昀一点一点拼凑起来的，张若昀就这样降落在他生命里，带着些许亲情的意味，吴磊也清楚张若昀看待他如同一个年轻的高中胞弟。吴磊把开门见山显示得很透彻。以至于张若昀看到那片手机屏上很有目的性地出现几个字，你和刘昊然做过了？张若昀握住筷子那只粉白的手无可抑制地抖动了一下，键盘都变成两层乱码。磊磊，你在说什么呢。我说，你和刘昊然，你那个病人，做爱了？那份逼问透过屏幕依旧历历在目。张若昀说是。磊磊，这些事你不要想太多好吗？我很喜欢你朋友的。吴磊在书桌前笑了，眼泪都笑出来，笑得毫不避讳，十恶不赦的样子。懂了，简直可以说是彻底清楚，两情相悦，一见钟情。刘昊然挺好的，我也很喜欢他。哎呀，是兄弟间的喜欢啦。张若昀回答：磊磊，你要好好的，大学要遇到喜欢的女孩啊。我不知道你为什么问我这样的问题……昊然很好，你们都是可爱的男孩。吴磊眼泪忽的流不出来了，卡在眼眶那里，颧骨早就变得高高的，又足够能力支撑起眼泪和笑容，很餍足很仓促地退出了微信，屏幕上不知是眼泪还是什么东西把屏幕弄得失控了，各种页面接连地跳跃。

刘昊然突然就推开门进来了，逆光，灯光就仅仅把他躯体的沟壑描摹出来，看不清表情，手还依旧黏在门上。声音低低的：吴磊，你在干什么。吴磊背对着他，两个人的影子兵戎相见，说，好了，去看电影吧。

两个人在沙发上就可以变成包场的电影院，只是缩小太多太多，反而显得无限温馨，浪漫迭起。两个男孩大概不会去看文艺片，首选应当是action movies，打开一部漫威就好。音效开得出奇的大，两个人都仰躺在沙发上，肚子上是薯片，这时候才有一种真正知己的感觉。吴磊不知道为什么和刘昊然的相似能把好多东西都化开，相似的年龄，相似的对音乐的迟钝，相似的青春活力，甚至相似的容貌，两个人都对此心照不宣。音乐很澎湃滂沱，两个男孩的心都在愉悦地跳动，空气里依旧是熟悉的属于男孩的味道。两个人因为空间的狭窄被挤压成一个无限暧昧的姿势，你中有我我中有你，四条纸白的小腿交叠起来，每一次摩擦都清晰可见，他们的躯体发生热传递，主人魂不守舍，在这样的冬天里也想要流汗，浸湿了沙发垫。大抵是他们的内心想的东西纷繁杂乱，有什么东西也顺带着破地萌生。

刘昊然的眼睛略微眨了一下，吴磊也换了个姿势端坐起来，小腿依依不舍地分开，这下不是汗与泪的交融，而是两个人内心都在祈祷千万不能冲破伦理的羁押。刘昊然看着吴磊的脸，难得柔和的曲线，弯折起来仍旧是一个少年苍翠的模样。极小的声音开口说：吴磊，就这样吧。

两个人很莫名地开始亲吻，没有年长的指导，只有两只小犬斗殴时的稚爱。他们都好生涩，空气从两只嘴唇的罅隙漏开，比起亲吻更像撕咬，战战兢兢又横冲直撞的，硬生生要比较出谁先遏制住对方的唇舌，两个可爱的穷途末路的男孩，留下的眼泪都像珍珠，都像那八百字作文最后仅剩的一个句号或圆润或龙飞凤舞地摆弄在那里。刘昊然知道自己的嘴皮出了血，满脑子却是春节的时候吴磊的父母仍然不回来，男孩在自己家的沙发上安静得可怕，有一种怜惜之意，家长在手机上打麻将的音效很喧闹，很陌生的敲击，敲击，刘昊然觉得很吵，吴磊亦然。

少年的口腔总是湿润，目光所及是吴磊可爱的上翘的眼角，和自己不大相同，牙齿却是相抵着的。四只手就这样互相粘黏起来，笑容像剪彩，极具节目效果，都往脖子下面那片皮肤下撞，撞得两片皮肤都发红，以这种角度看像两条掐折的幼犬，皮毛油光水滑，面部灵动活泼，嘴角不自觉地上扯都像在笑，各各地笑，嗍嗍彼此的体液，急不可耐贴起来，水声全盘隐匿在动作片音效和他们各自脑内洗麻将的磕碰声。此刻他们是灵肉合一。方方面面都契合，刘昊然的虎牙磕破了吴磊的嘴唇，吴磊的兔牙把刘昊然的下嘴唇咬出痕迹云云，都太具有竞争性。思想被拆分成一缕一缕，竭尽全力地交织起来，两株灵魂的碰撞和坠落，不可逆转的飞跃开，他们是心灵的双胞胎，思想、破碎、荒芜都是一个模样，是两株同纲目的草本植物，在坠入爱河的时候才发现对彼此的爱渗透方方面面，每一道竞争都是在缝补一件灵魂的西装，上面是密密麻麻的针脚，布料道成他们的肉身。

分开，很奇异地留下一层透明的津液。吴磊回想起刘昊然口腔的味道，特别多特别模糊的味道，唯独记清的却是那股彻底的烟味，直透彻进他的肺叶。吴磊皱眉，刘昊然，你什么时候开始抽烟了？刘昊然的手正搭在他的膝盖上，姿势鼓起特殊的暧昧，说，没多久。吴磊问：是他教你的？刘昊然回答：你不要搞错，现在是我们两个在接吻。吴磊心说：那张若昀对你来说是什么？或者说，张若昀对我们来说又是什么？这样好奇怪。只感觉很烫，每一寸被刘昊然碰撞过的皮肤都开始灼烧，又更想要流泪。刘昊然心说：张若昀对我来说是神圣的。不像你，吴磊，我们这叫化友为敌，我们的亲吻是莫名的。刘昊然只觉得痛，痛，太痛了，所有细胞都同时开始分裂，每一个被迫分裂的细胞另一半都变成吴磊。两片灵魂在跋山涉水地交流，相似是他们拔高的养料，他们不应该因为相似而活着。

张若昀的书房仍然很亮，好像那盏灯专门为谁留的，把小小的空间整个铺散开，每个缝隙都光顾。张若昀此刻坐在桌子正前方，衣袖带着刻意而为的鹅黄色褶皱，鼻尖红红的，嘴唇微微嘟起来，看起来好像索吻。刘昊然在他前面正襟危坐，不停地写手里边的英语，每个选项都在跳跃，眼神却飘忽。张若昀开口的时候，好像那句话在喉头滚了一遍又完整地跌进肚子里，如此反复终于琢磨着开口，昊然，不懂的要问我哦，哥高中英语可是顶好。刘昊然就看着他笑，也不说话，张若昀又低下头，柔软的毛发垂在眼睑上方，被明黄的灯光镀成栗色，就像……就像吴磊的头发。

张若昀明显被刘昊然的甩头吓了一跳，再而细致地嗅到他的呼吸，瞳孔收缩了一下，脸色变得不大高兴，刘昊然，你什么时候学的抽烟。刘昊然看起来也不大在意，只是挪动的手停止了动作，所有能量都全盘捐献给大脑，说出来的话倒也没有反复斟酌。因为你，还有吴磊。张若昀愣神，耳洞显得明晃晃的，又开口：昊然，你和磊磊太年轻。好多事都不懂。刘昊然笑，虎牙特别漂亮，十八岁大咧咧地铺排出来，顶好顶青春，刘昊然说：懂你就好了。

张若昀看着他，也笑，回答：昊然，你不懂。读懂一个人太难了。

吴磊也不再去想与张若昀联系之类的事，那天晚上过后他和刘昊然的关系出现了断层，话题也变生疏。吴磊在某一天晚上扒拉着碗里的白粥，眼神聚在刘昊然身上，说：我没和张若昀联系了。刘昊然笑，怎样，我也没在意啊。吴磊动作顿了顿，又说：刘昊然，你又觉得自己很高大很厉害了？刘昊然笑容更盛，回答：那怎样？你让我如何说？我该告诉你我一月二十三号晚上把阴茎插进他身体里面了？我和他做爱浪费了多少个安全套？还是他语气有多柔软多狡黠？这样的语言太迫切太仓促，就像故意说出来让他为此悲戚，吴磊差点就要流泪了，可是他早就不该这样感情用事。刘昊然总是在他广泛的朋友圈说，现在就应该敢爱敢恨，说做就做，可是这样的周旋对他们来说太矫揉造作、故弄玄虚，吴磊五脏六腑都皱起来，痛得没头没脑。书包就在座位旁边，他随时可以离开，可是他没有。

吴磊把一张气极的脸皮撕下来，贴一张和刘昊然同等攻击性的表情，说：刘昊然，你他妈真是有毛病。

吴磊，有时候我觉得我们挺像的。各方面都像，爱得都一模一样。我们如果相爱，一定斩杀无数，好多女孩要失恋呢，哈哈，开个玩笑。但是很奇怪，时间和空间都错位了，试卷上的图解错位，语文书的注脚错位……生活本来到处都是错位。BUTTTTTT……肯德基不会错位，好想和你，就我们两个人再去吃一次炸鸡，白粥就别喝了，太单薄。算了，说这些都没用了。我得去上课了。

刘昊然最后一次遇到吴磊是在学校的天台上，他约的吴磊，他想起来吴磊一直骂他说不要叫别人给他纸条，班上女生瞎起哄他也烦。高考完已经有一会了，好多住校生都把行李拖回去，有些杂物还需要再收整。刘昊然依旧抽烟，栏杆上的铁锈就沾在他衬衫上面，被风吹胖了，看起来略带疲乏。一支烟抽得断断续续，上下随着风一摇一摇的，火星子就坠下去，砸不到皮肉，那天天还挺蓝，不是电脑蓝屏那种蓝，是刘昊然小学拿到他前面来炫耀那辆天蓝色自行车那种蓝，吴磊也记不大清了。吴磊说，还没戒呢。一身红色的卫衣，衬得皮肤很白，白到揉在天空里也无可察觉，两根帽绳也像两株荒生野长的植株似的，眼底盛满少年气，属于男孩的味道。

刘昊然头发长了好多，该剪了，吴磊也才想起来他们小区门口那家洗发店让人充VIP卡，充的人多了就跑路，卷帘门上都是油漆。导致刘昊然鬓角那点碎碎的头发就晾晒在那儿，有点像非主流，吴磊想到这儿想笑，他也确实这么做了。刘昊然问他笑啥，吴磊当然不说，又自己接话茬：你去哪儿上大学来着？吴磊回答：北京呗。刘昊然笑，说，诶，巧，我也是北京来着，以后说不定碰个面。话说，什么时候搬啊？吴磊答：过几天天气好了就走。他们没想到，在中国地图上那么小那么小一个北京城，两个人甚至再也没有碰见过，大抵是彼此都忘了，又太难以言说，再或者是上天觉得他俩彼此浪费的时间已经太多太多，占据那么多生命中美好的时刻。

刘昊然把烟掐在栏杆下面厚墩墩一层水泥墙上，说，我看今天天气就挺好。吴磊跟着刘昊然的虎牙笑得很青春很十八岁，说，诶，我也觉得，你等会一转头，我家就真啥都没了。

吴磊把脊背往后倾了一下，看起来像在老师面前背书那种生涩，开口的话语也很粘腻，诶，他来接你没。以后异地恋搞死你，哈哈哈。刘昊然装作来掐他脖子，其实动作很轻，轻到两个人的肩膀和腰腹都合拢，小心翼翼地叠起来，看起来很像一个拥抱的半成品，他们此刻也应当有勇气将它捧修到完美。刘昊然全然放松下来，把吴磊的背笼着，吴磊的手臂环在刘昊然肩胛骨以下，属于两片灵魂的惺惺相惜，从各自身体的罅隙漏开再贴合。刘昊然声音闷闷的，狼狈得寂静无声，说，以后到北京，我再请你吃肯德基。小张也是北京的。不行，得AA，我哪儿有你这么有钱哟。你看你这人模狗样的，我到了北京还得跟着你混呢，但是不行，你的确没我帅是吧……

吴磊把兔牙都笑出来，说：刘昊然，你有病吧。

END


End file.
